1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains in general to providing support to a computer user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A support assistant can provide integrated and comprehensive assistance to a computer user, and may be relied upon by the user to learn how to use the computer or to fix the computer, including software, if a problem arises. A support assistant generally includes support software running on the computer and possibly external components, such as a live help center staffed with support technicians that communicates with the user over the Internet through the support software.
The computer support software performs a variety of useful tasks. It can perform diagnostic tests to determine if the hardware and software of the computer is functioning correctly. Support software can repair damaged software. Support software can provide help screens or otherwise assist a user to perform various tasks. Such assistance may be provided over the Internet, for example. Support software can also include utilities, such as file backup software or system configuration software.
Typically, the support software runs on the user's computer under the same operating system used by the user. As a result, if the operating system or some application on the operating system is having a problem, the support software may not be able to run properly. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a support assistant with support software that can run when the operating system or applications are malfunctioning.